My Favourite Way to Die
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Ryou finds out rather abruptly that Malik is dying. FLUFF


- - -  
  
My Favourite Way To Die  
  
- - -  
  
Malik Ishtar sighed to himself as he leaned back on the wooden bench he had been sitting in since noon. It was later in the day, but the summer eve was still warm and threatened to stay warm throughout the night. The day had been filled with fun and excitement and Malik was happily sated. He hadn't been sleeping all that well, but he knew that he'd sleep like a baby that night.  
  
He sighed again, watching, as in the distance, his friends played a game of football. It wasn't a 'tackle them to the ground' game, the 'tackles' were more like hugs - even Bakura was being more gentle today. Ah, the spirit was probably tired too and didn't have enough energy.  
  
"Ow! Damn it Tomb Robber! That hurt!" The distinct bellow from a certain pharaoh made Malik chuckle. Okay, so Bakura always had the energy to annoy the king.  
  
"Want me to kiss it better?" The Egyptian didn't have to look to know that the thief was smirking.  
  
". . .yes." And with that, Yami the almighty pouted.  
  
"Of course my pharaoh." Bakura chuckled deeply, helping Yami off the ground. As the two kissed gently - nothing at all like what they'd been caught doing on numerous occasions - the others decided it was time for some teasing.  
  
"Ew! Do you hafta do that in public?" Joey gagged, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"In a matter of speaking - yes." Yami replied.  
  
The tomb robber only snorted, "You should talk Wheeler. And tell me now, exactly where is Marik's hand at this very moment?" Lavender eyes shot over to his 'twin' to see Marik standing behind Joey and his hands were hidden from view.  
  
Joey just grinned again, blushing softly, "Are you sure you want to know?" He questioned.  
  
Bakura only cleared his throat, "Actually no, I have a pretty good idea."  
  
"Baka." Marik chuckled.  
  
"Ahem, weren't we playing football?" Yugi pointed out as he sat atop Tristan's shoulders. The small boy had the ball and as he spoke he tossed it to Ryou, who caught it and waited for the others.  
  
Bakura suddenly smirked and glanced over at Marik. Marik got the same look in his eyes and whispered something to Joey as Bakura whispered something to Yami.  
  
Malik laughed out loud as the four of them tackled Ryou at the same time, sending the ball soaring toward the resting Egyptian. "That wasn't fair you guys!" Ryou yelled beneath the dog pile.  
  
"Who cares?" Marik shrugged, being the last one off the smaller boy, at least the spirit had the decency to help the poor flattened boy up. "Go get the ball!" With that, said spirit slapped Ryou's ass, pushing him forward at the same time.  
  
Ryou turned and glared at the spirit, even though his glare had no effect on a rabbit. "Pig." He snorted and went toward the ball. Malik smiled as the shorter boy approached and waited as Ryou threw the ball back. Seemingly done with the roughhousing, Ryou took a seat on the bench. "What are you doing over here all by yourself?"  
  
"Dying." Malik replied, wrapping an arm around the boy's thin waist.  
  
"Pardon me?" Ryou's eyes widened as he looked at him, afraid and confused.  
  
Malik only laughed, pulling Ryou into a hug. "Don't worry." He promised.  
  
But that didn't quench Ryou's fears, "How are you dying Malik?" He asked timidly. Why hadn't Malik told him anything?  
  
"Slow and painful." Malik replied.  
  
"What?" Ryou sat up, trying to pull away from the hug, but Malik wouldn't let him. Figuring the Egyptian needed the contact; Ryou stayed where he was without a struggle. "Malik, I don't understand! You're in pain?"  
  
"Life is painful." Was the reply, which only further seemed to confuse the white haired boy.  
  
"H-how long do you have?" Ryou wondered softly, now he needed the contact and he wrapped his arms tightly around Malik's waist, resting his head against Malik's chest. Malik didn't mind a bit and he smiled down at the other figure.  
  
"Could be days, could be months, could be years." The tanned boy shrugged, beginning to run his free hand --the one that wasn't holding Ryou - through the long silver strands. He had been sweating from playing in the heat, but Malik didn't mind.  
  
"Malik. . .exactly. . .exactly what's wrong?" Ryou asked, brown catching lavender.  
  
Malik chuckled as he kissed the tip of his friend's nose. "Nothing's wrong babe." He shook his head.  
  
"Then what are you dying from?" Ryou questioned, his tone telling Malik that he needed to know.  
  
"Life, Ryou." Malik replied, "Nothing lasts forever, right? So right now, I'm slowly dying. The future will be painful because - well, let's admit it, life sucks - but I'm happy with dying this way."  
  
Ryou blinked, then slapped Malik's stomach finally getting it, causing the Egyptian to actually giggle. With a shake of his head Ryou rested back against the other boy and watched the others playing around. Finally he spoke, "It certainly sounds like a nice way to die." He admitted softly, smiling secretly to himself.  
  
"Wanna know what else is nice about it?" Malik wondered.  
  
"Hmm?" Ryou questioned, not moving from his spot.  
  
"I'm not the only one." The Egyptian replied. "You're going to die a slow and painful death too and I want to be with you throughout it all." He replied, resting his cheek atop Ryou's head.  
  
There was silence. Then, "Promise?"  
  
"Hai, I promise."  
  
Ryou suddenly giggled, causing Malik to pull away and look at him curiously. "What's so funny?" The lavender-eyed boy wondered, though he couldn't keep the smile from his face.  
  
Ryou only shook his head; "I just imagined telling Bakura that I'm dying." He giggled again, imagining what the spirit's reaction would be. It wouldn't be very nice of course, and it was a sick joke - but this was the tomb robber he was thinking of after all. Bakura had done a lot worse.  
  
Malik laughed softly, but otherwise stayed silent as Ryou leaned against him again and they held each other in the dwindling light of the evening. As time wore on and the light finally disappeared, the lights around the park began to turn on. When it got to dark to see the dark brown football, the others decided to call it a day and they slowly made their way across the field toward the bench.  
  
Out of breath, it was Yugi who asked, "What are you two doing?" He wondered innocently and the same thought crossed Malik's mind the same time it crossed Ryou's.  
  
"Dying." They said.  
  
- - -  
  
Yeah, yeah, this was probably in bad taste, but most of the stuff I write is, so it's not unusual. ^_^ 


End file.
